The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant, named ‘CFPC Tess’, which was originated by me from a cross made in a controlled breeding program. The female, or seed, parent is unpatented and identified as 990366; the male, or pollen, parent is an unknown seedling. The primary objective of the controlled breeding program was to produce a new purple-flowered cultivar for the ‘Adorable’ series of pot carnations. The closest commercial cultivar in color to the new cultivar of which I am aware is the carnation ‘CFPC Passion’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,416).
‘CFPC Tess’ differs from its female parent 990366, in having a purple flower color, while 990366 has a white flower color with markings. No comparison with male parent is possible, as the male parent is unknown. ‘CFPC Tess’ differs from its closest known commercial cultivar, ‘CFPC Passion’, in that ‘CFPC Tess’ is an ‘Adorable’ type carnation having a shorter stature, as well as a larger, fuller, more double flower.